<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prison Biohazard by BruhNightScoot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654307">Prison Biohazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhNightScoot/pseuds/BruhNightScoot'>BruhNightScoot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Multi, Prison, School</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhNightScoot/pseuds/BruhNightScoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, Leon, Billy, Piers and Carlos were caught reading a porn magazine in their dorms. The student council with Claire his sister along with Ada and Jill all sentence them to two months of hard labor in their prison. But is two months going to be enough with the sexual endeavors they will be going through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Raccoon High School the students named Chris Redfield sat at his desk reading a game magazine. Piers Nivans was looking at his body in the mirror, Leon S Kennedy was playing with a game boy on the floor. Billy Coen and Carlos Olivera was both quizzing themselves at who is hotter in the school. Billy said Claire as Chris looked at them. Claire Redfield was the leader of the student council. The main ruler of discipline at the school. Her associates Ada Wong and Jill Valentine both are ruthless woman who won’t take no as an answer. </p><p>Then Billy pulled out a magazine which had naked woman inside. They had their breasts hanging out as some were grouping their vaginas. They all laughed as a picture shown two of them kissing and one licking between the legs. Leon was about to rip one out when Chris sister walked inside as she looked at their huddled circle. Claire had a stern face on her as she pulled out a whip. “You guys inside my office. Fuckers” Claire said with a deep voice. She whipped Chris as he screamed as she whipped the rest of them. Piers was about to cry as they walked up the stairs and into the student council office. </p><p>Jill was sitting at the desk reading a book with her reading glasses on. Ada was putting on her leather pants and heels when she turned. Claire walked inside with the five boys. They all looked around. They knew they fucked up big big time. Jill stood up as she walked around them. She whipped Leon on the ass as she put all of them down on fours. “Listen up you perverts. From your recent actions you five will be sentenced for two months in our local prison. The first inmates” Claire said with pleasure </p><p>They all had their eyes open as Ada said “Strip, we have to walk you to your cells. Showcase the perverts that we have at our beloved establishment” Ada said as they all started taking off their clothes. Chris had a bulging penis as the ladies started at his. Carlos had one as well while the others had small dicks. “On all fours and crawl” Claire said as she smiled. </p><p>Piers and the rest all crawled on all fours as the ladies were behind them holding chains and collars. They all were whipped as the girls all looked at them, the men were horrified as they all stared in shock and awe. Leon looked forward as Sherry Birkin looked at him. His crush was...staring at him! Don’t look this is not how I wanna go out! Then they seen the looming gates. It was nighttime as they were un cuffed. They all put on their uniforms. </p><p>Then Piers accidentally touched Chris penis as Chris was about to punch him but the girls looked at each other. “Fondle and fuck” Ada said as Claire watched. The rest watched. Piers started kissing Chris as they were stroking each other. Jill smiled as the other boys had their mouths open. Piers licked his stomach as he started sucking on Chris as Chris held his head. Piers gagged as Chris cummed inside of his mouth. Piers also came inside of his hand. “From here on out you are our bitches. That’s final. Welcome to Prison School” They said</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Work and Suggestion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day when they had to wake up at 6 am and go into the showers. They still remember that whole ordeal yesterday with Piers and Chris. Leon woke up as he put on his pants as Claire was standing in the doorway. She had Lester boots and a whip as she looked at Leon. She had thick legs with her underpants showing. Leon blushes as she walked inside. “What’s this?” She asked as she picked up a napkin that was sticky. She licked it as Leon was horrified. “You naughty boy. You shall be punished” Claire said as she grabbed her handcuffs and chained him to the bed. Leon was confused as she licked his back. Leon shuttered. The hottest girl in school licking his back. He grew and erection as she looked down and seen it. </p><p>Claire grabbed it as she squeezed hard as he couldn’t breathe as he blushed. She then sparked him as he was sweating. “You like this don’t cha? Mr Kennedy?” Claire said as she bit his neck as Leon moaned. She wrapped her legs around his head as he started licking inside of her legs. Claire started to moan as well. “This wasn’t part of the punishment! Ssstop”. Claire said as she was sweating as Leon grabbed her breasts as he squeezed them hard. She screamed as everyone heard it. </p><p>Chris and the rest were sitting in the mess hall as Claire was kicking Leon on the floor as she walked to the girls. Leon smiled as he stared at Claire. Jill and Ada looked at Leon as they knew something was up. Then a video started playing which showed their classes. They had to take notes and actually do school while inside the prison. Carlos was the smartest out of the bunch as Jill walked over to him. </p><p>Jill looked at his paper as she smiled. Ada walked over to Billy who was currently slacking. Ada smacked her whip over his leg as he jolted up as a red mark appeared on his leg. Billy smiled as he liked this. Piers was looking at Chris as they were staring at each other. Maybe they actually liked each other who knows. Then after classes they got up as the girls directed them to the showers. “You will take showers everyday. Together. No funny business or we will punish you all. You understand me fuckers?” Jill said as she looked at all of them. </p><p>The showers were quite big as Piers and Chris walked off on their own as they started taking off their clothes. Then they went under the hoses as they rubbed their bodies with soap. On the other side Piers kissed Chris as they were thrusting their dicks inside of each other. Piers was strong as each thrust. Chris jolted. They kissed again as Chris bit Piers nipple as he bent Piers over and started. Thrusting his penis inside of his asshole. Countless thrusts made Piers exhale as Chris was aggressive. Just like his sister. Chris then pulled Piers head up and started kissing him. Then they both came on the shower room floor as the semen fell inside the drain. </p><p>Claire looked through the peep hole as the girls smiled. They looked and grabbed their handcuffs. This was going to be a fun afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Labor and Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the shower the girls stood in front of the doorway as they were shaking their hips like they were waiting for something. “Ok boys. I seen you guys did some weird shit in the showers. We don’t like when people do that because we wanna do that to you” Jill said as she licked her lips as she rubbed Leon’s buldge as he was moaning. “Bend over peasants” Claire said as they all bent over as Claire put on leather gloves as she smacked Billy’s first. He jolted as he got a boner from that. Chris got smacked also from his own sister. Then the rest all got smacks then Leon came. Jill then put on a sex toy as she thrusted it inside of him as he was sweating. “HOW IS THIS SCHOOL CODE?” Leon screamed as Claire smacked him cross the face. “No one talks back to Jill unless you are told DOG!” Claire said as she sat on Leon’s face as she started rocking back and forth. </p><p>The boys all turned away as they were to horny for this. Chris had a boner on as Piers had one also. Then someone walked inside. It was Nikolai one of the fourth year students. He looked around. “Well well treating the students rather poorly I see student council. Seems unethical” Nikolai said as Claire stood up from Leon’s face. She walked towards him. She had a stern expression on her face. “Listen. We make the rules here” Claire said in a seductive voice. She then grabbed his ass as she started rubbing. “What did you come here for?” <br/>“For Piers. His mother just died” </p><p>Piers was relieved of the prison for an hour as he walked up to the principals office. He cried as he got the news. Piers was then transferred to another school that very day. His friends couldn’t get to say goodbye to him. Piers walked from the entrance as he looked at his friends from beyond the gate. Chris ran up to the fence as they touched hands. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there. You understand right?” Piers asked Chris with sincere passion. </p><p>Chris kisses Piers one last time as he walked off with his dad. The car drove on away as they all patted his back. A friend. A lover. A mate left them forever. Claire looked at. Chris as she felt somewhat sorry for him since that is her brother after all. Claire stood up “Ok that’s enough. Dismissed early. Remember you get the weekends off. Since this is still school understand?” Claire said as it was Friday entering Saturday. Meaning tomorrow they take a break from the prison. </p><p>It was dinner time as they were fed leftovers from lunch. Ada watched them eat as they head off to bed. </p><p>Inside the student council office, Claire was sitting at the desk looking at family pictures when Ada walks inside “Claire. What are you doing?” <br/>“Nothing. Just doing research. What seems to be the issue?” <br/>“Just that. I always had eyes on you ever since freshmen year” Ada blushed as Claire slowly lifted her head. “Oh is that so?” <br/>“Yes it is. Senpai” Ada said as she crawled on Claire’s legs as she grabbed her face. “Cuz Claire. I always fucking loved you” Ada said as she kissed Claire on the lips. Claire wrapped her arms around Ada. They kissed for some more as she flung Ada on the desk. Claire then took off her pink underwear as she licked her vagina. Ada moaned as she wrapped her legs around Claire’s body. They kissed as salvia dripped from each other’s mouths. Ada and Claire smiled as they exhaled. They then started scissoring as Ada squeezed her breasts. She sucked the pink nipple as Claire moaned with pleasure. “Keep going” Claire moaned as Ada went down under. </p><p>Claire and Ada fucked all through the night. Dawn approached as the gang awoke from their slumber. Chris still sad about Piers. They all walked from the gates as Claire and Ada walked from the school gates. “You are free for two days including holidays” Claire stated as they nod. </p><p>Sherry then walked up to Leon and asked “Would you like to go out to dinner with me?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>